Fate of Awakening Love
by Silver Phoenix Demon
Summary: A young princess was sent to the future through the well. After all this time, she have returned to rule over her castle. With no memory of the past, she come face to face with the one that killed her parents long ago. New chapter updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so please don't sue.

A/N: I had to delete this story because I couldn't update the second chapter. Your review still counts so don't worry. I decided to take out Inuyasha as one of the choice because there are way too many of those out there these days. 

Chapter 1 The Sacrifice of a Friend

A little demon girl at the age of 3 was sitting on her bed waiting for her mother to tuck her in for the night. A servant ran into the room and snatches her in his arms then escapes through the window and travel toward the east.

"Where are we going Kazumi?"

"We have to get as far away from here as possible my princess. The castle is under attack and my Lord and Lady asked me to take care of you until the fight is over."

"But what about my parents? Will they be okay?"

"I don't know princess, we will look for them after all of this is over but for now, we need to get you to a safe place."

Kazumi ran as fast as his body would allow him to and stop in a small human village. There seems to be fight because everyone was chasing a hanyou dress in a red haori, in his hand was what he recognizes to be the Shikon Jewel. 

He travel a little further and stop in a secure area.

"Wake up Princess, wait for me here. I have some business to take care of and must take care of it immediately. Please don't go anywhere, hide in this well, I will be back to get you very soon."

Kazumi rushes off to where he expects the Shikon Jewel to be. 

_'Just as I expected, the hanyou is son of Lord Inutaisho.'_

He stays still as the scenes play out in front of him. A miko shot the Inu hanyou thus imprisoning him to the Goshiboku. Then the miko collapses and she too died.

_'The hanyou is a fool, he dare to try and use the power of the Shikon no Tama. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage."_

Kazumi saw the miko's body being carried away, in her hand was the Shikon Jewel. 

_'I must get that jewel, for the princess's sake.'_

He waited as the flames rise higher and higher until the miko's body can no longer be see. Then using his demonic speed, he ran into the fire and grabs the Shikon Jewel from her hands and takes off toward the well.

Although he manages to escape the fire and the eyes of the villagers, he was badly burned. 

_'Aggh…Princess. I'm coming. Please wait a little longer.'_

He reaches the well and jump in. 

"Princess, I have returned and I have something for you."

"What is it Kazumi?"

"This is the Shikon Jewel, it has incredible powers that can save or destroy the entire world."

Kazumi was about to hand the jewel over to the young princess but a giant centipede demon swoop down and bit Kazumi's neck. 

Kazumi was severely injured and the wounds were getting worse by the second. 

"Please Princess, take the Shikon Jewel and leave through this well. Your mother had cast a spell on you that will turn you into a human until your 18th birthday. Now please leave before it's too late."

With those last words, Kazumi jump out of the well to fight with the centipede demon.

The young girl was crying tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave her friend alone to fight the monster. But as she heard Kazumi's yell from above the well, she knew it was all over. Her best friend is gone. She clutches the jewel in her hands and disappeared in a blue light.


	2. The Mysterious Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. does not belong to me so don't sue.

A/N: Votes are still open so vote for your favorite pair.

Ch.2 The Mysterious Blue Eyes 

Kagome woke up from another nightmare.

_'Why do I keep having those nightmares? Why do I think about some demon for?'_

"Kagome, breakfast's ready!" Her mom yells from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second mom!"

She quickly changes into her green school uniform and rush downstairs.

"Ohayo everyone. Mom, I'm going to the Feudal Era today so don't wait up for me."

"But today's your 18th birthday, don't you want to stay and have a party."

"Mom, I have to find the Shikon Shards. It's my responsible to find them all before Naraku does."

"Ok honey, but be careful in those woods."

"I will, bye everyone."

Kagome threw her impossibly large backpack down the well and jump down after it. Once again, she was engulfed in a blue light that will lead her into the past.

Kagome land on her knees and look at her watch.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"KAGOME"

"Where have you been wench? We have shards to look for."

"Sit Boy"

"B****"

Kagome climbed out of the well just in time to catch a ball of fur coming straight for her.

"Kagome, I really miss you. Inuyasha pick on me again." Shippou was making a puppy dog face that could've make Sesshoumaru smile.

"Inuyasha, why did you have to always pick on Shippou?"

"He started it, he took my ramen."

"That's not an excuse, you know I have more ramen. You could've just asked for more."

"Feh!"

"Well, do you want to eat or not?"

Inuyasha jump on his usual tree branch and pretended to be mad but Kagome knew better. 

"Ok then Shippou, let's go back and I'll make you a huge pot of ramen."

This immediately caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey Kagome, wait up! I was just kidding, wait. I want some ramen too."

Everyone was happily talking and eating ramen when Inuyasha's face grew serious and he dash off.

"I'll be back in a little while, don't worry."

"Wow, he didn't even finish his ramen. IT must be something important." Miroku put on a serious face as his hand crept toward…

"AH! MIROKU YOU PERVERT." Sango was whacking Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang. 

"I think I'm gonna go and check on Inuyasha. If he didn't even finish his ramen then it must be very important." 

Kagome walk in the dark night, oblivious to the pair of ice blue eyes that watches her every move.

Please review, I want to see what people think about my first story. 


	3. Betrayal and Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue. 

A/N: Votes are still open please vote for your favorite pairing: sess/kag, kou/kag, or kag/OC. I had to take Inuyasha out because I can't write the story any longer if he is the winner. My apology to all the inu/kag fans out there, I made Inuyasha look like a big jerk in this chapter but I'll make it up to you somehow. I'm not gonna let Inuyasha stays with Kikyou. I hate her. I have another person already plan for him so don't kill me!!!

Ch.3 Betrayal and Changes

_'Where could he be? I've looked almost everywhere in the village.'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard two voices near the edge of the forest. Her face went completely white when she recognizes who the voices belonged to.

"Please come with me Inuyasha. I'm so lonely without you." the voice Kagome recognize to be Kikyou's said.

"I don't know Kikyou, I still have to find all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel."

 "Then I'll help you find the pieces of the jewel. After the jewel is complete, we can be together at last."

"I don't know Kikyou, I just think that Kagome will…" He was cut off by Kikyou.

"So it's because of her isn't it? I thought you said that you would protect _me _and me only. How could you do this Inuyasha?"

"No Kikyou, I didn't mean it like that! I promised to protect you and I would do it. I don't care for Kagome, she's just a replacement for you, a shard detector."

Kagome's heart shattered to a million pieces upon hearing this. She try really hard not to shed tears as Inuyasha wrap his arms protectively around Kikyou.

No longer able to watch, Kagome sprint away not caring where she's headed.

She ran and ran until she could no longer stand the pain that shot throughout her entire body, she collapses on the ground and roll into a ball.

_'Why did he do that? I thought I meant more to him then just a mere shard detector. Sure I knew he didn't love me but I didn't know he doesn't even care for me one bit.'_

After what seems like a very long time to Kagome, she fell asleep from pain and exhaustion. 

Unknown to Kagome, she was changing and the pair of eyes still watches over her.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know this idea isn't very original but I promise it will be different in the end. Anyway, votes are still open and some nice comments would be nice. ^_^


	4. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I just borrowed them.

A/N: Please vote for your favorite couple, the parings are Kou/Kag, Sess/Kag, or Kag/Youko. It's your choice, right now, Sess/Kag is ahead by 8 votes so if you want this to be a Kou/Kag, you need to start voting. 

Ch.4 Identity Revealed

A mysterious figure appeared from behind a bush near where Kagome was. Then just as quickly as it appeared, the figure was gone.

The sun came creeping through the trees tops and Kagome was awoken by the sounds of many birds.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Kagome rubbed her head and strangely cut herself.

"Oww, how did I…" She stares at her hands or at least they were hands. Now growing from the end of her fingers were very sharp looking claws. 

A loud scream fill the forest and all the birds were flying away. 

"How did this happen? I was just fine last night. Last night…" The event of last night came back to her at full force. Once again, tears spill out from her eyes. 

"I have more stuff to deal with now then to worry about him, like what I am right now."

Kagome quickly wipe away the tears and stand up.

"Maybe Lady Kaede knows how to fix this. I guess it won't hurt to ask her." 

Kagome arrive at the village about half an hour later thank to her demon speed. As soon as a villager saw her, everyone ran away yelling demon. Sighing, she walks toward Kaede's hut.

Before she can reach the hut, she was attacked by a hanyou dress in red.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome just ignored him and keep on walking.

"Hey wench, didn't you hear me? Who are you and what do you want?" She still did not response and keep on walking.

"That's it, I don't have to stand for this." Inuyasha unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and swing it toward Kagome.

Kagome quickly jump high in the sky to avoid the hit but landed in a tree and was knock out cold. 

"Now it's time to finish the job." Inuyasha raise the Tetsusaiga high and swing it toward the tree.

(A/N: I could end it here and make a cliffy but I promised to write a longer chapter so I'll write a little more.)

Just before the Tetsusaiga blow the tree into tiny pieces, a black shadow pick up Kagome and disappeared.

"What the hell was she? And why do I smell Kagome on her?" Inuyasha with many thoughts in his mind walked away.

*With Kagome*

"Wake up princess! Please wake up!" Kagome's eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at her.

"You are finally awake my princess. Let me introduce myself, my name is Youko and I am a wolf youkai."

"Hello Youko, can you tell me where I am?" Kagome was beginning to take in her surrounding. She was in a large room with white carpet and many paintings of two strange demons.

"Well my princess, you are in the Castle of Light. I was instructed to bring you here after you've return to your true form."

"So you know why I changed into a demon? Can you please tell me about it?" Kagome didn't care about where she was anymore, now she just wanted to find out who she is.

"You are Princess Kagome, daughter of the King Tenchi and Queen Ayama of the Light Castle. Long ago, the castle was under attack and your parents sent you away with my brother Kazumi. His mission is to steal the Shikon Jewel goes to the future with you but sadly; he was attacked by a centipede monster right before he can leave. He gave you the Shikon Jewel and manages to kill the centipede monster but he was also killed in the process."

"I'm sorry Youko, your brother died because of me. I shouldn't have taken the jewel, he needed more then I did." Kagome was feeling very sad for Youko, after all it was because of her that he lost his brother.

"It wasn't your fault princess, if it wasn't for the King and Queen, we would've died a long time ago, we owed them our lives. Anyway, I have servants prepared a bath for you. There are some kimonos in the bathhouse that you can use. I have some business to take care of and will be back shortly." He bowed and left the room. 

Kagome get out of the bed and a servant directs her to the bathhouse. 

_'Poor Youko, he must be so devastated and WOW!' _ Kagome's eyes grew large as she step into the large bathhouse. 

There was a beautiful fountain in the middle of a large pond and there were many trees and flowers around the pond. Sunlight can even be seen from above the treetops.

"Wow! It's so beautiful in here." Kagome was in awed and had forgotten everything about else. All she wants now is to relax and take a long bath.

"If there is anything you need Kagome-sama, just call can I'll get it for you." a female servant said while bowing.

"Okay, if I need anything I'll ask and please call me Kagome." Kagome flash a warm smile toward the girl.

"But Youko-sama said…"

"Just tell him I told you to call me Kagome, he won't do anything to you."

"Thank you Kagome-sa…I mean Kagome." The girl gave one more bow and exit the room.

Kagome quickly got out of her clothes and dive into the warm water.

"Ahh…I haven't felt this relaxed in days." Kagome settle down and look at her reflection in the water.

She has a metallic blue colored hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were a light blue and she just now notices the lighting shape streak on her wrists and ankles.

"So that's what I look like. Wow, check out my tail." She pets the long fluffy tail that she just now notices. It has the same color as her hair.

After Kagome finishes her bath, she found a purple kimono by the pond. She quickly put it on and follows one of the servants to the dining room.

Too deep in thought about her new life, she didn't even notice Youko and somewhere else walking toward her.

"Hello Princess Kagome, there is someone I would like you to meet." Snapping out of her thoughts, she stare at Youko and then to the person next to him.

"You…"

A/N: Ok, I'm tire so I'll end it here. This chapter was meant to be a cliffy no matter how long it is. If you want to read more, then you'll have to review. Don't forget to vote! ^_^


	5. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own anything in this story besides Kazumi and Youko so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews you guys have been sending me. I was really happy when I saw them. Votes are open for 2 more chapters and then it's done. If you are a Kou/Kag fan then you have a lot of catching up to do because almost every single review I got votes for Sess/Kag. There are a couple that has Sess/Kag and You/Kag too so I'll count those too. Ok, now on with the story.

Ch.5 Friends and Enemies

"Do you two know each other?" Youko was surprised; he didn't know one of his long time friend know Princess Kagome. 

"No, I don't recall seeing her before." replied the person next to Youko. 

"Yes, you just surprised me." Kagome try her best to act calm.

"Ok then, Princess, my friend here will be training you to fight for the next couple of months. I have a meeting to attend and must be excuse." Youko bows and left. (A/N: He's really polite isn't he? He always bows before leaving.)

"You are Princess Kagome correct?" The youkai asked.

"Yes I am. Now, shall we dine?" The youkai nod slightly and they head toward the dining room.

They ate in silence, neither of them have something to talk bout. Thankfully a piss off Youko came back telling them that the meeting was cancel and he came for no reason.

After dinner, Kagome said she was tire and return to her room.

_'I can't believe he's here. I wonder what Inuyasha would think if he knew.'_

She expected to feel the tears swell up in eyes but strangely nothing came. 

_'How come I'm not all depress or anything. I should've at least managed a few tears.'_

Feeling bored, she calls the servant that had talked to her in the bathhouse. 

"Ryoko!!! Can you come in here?" Ryoko came running in.

"Is something wrong Kagome-sa…I mean Kagome?" 

"I guess you still need some time to get use to it huh?" 

"Yes, I suppose I still do." Ryoko was a very shy girl and doesn't talk very often so Kagome figured she'd try and make friend with her.

The two talked for what seems like hours oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that watches them.

_'It appeared that she does not know that I'm here. She has forgotten everything about her childhood and me.' _Youko sighs and walk away.

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by Youko. 

"Come on Princess, wake up! You have training to do! Please wake up." He's been trying to wake her up for a long time and she's still not up yet. He

"Please Princess, you have to train today. Your trainer won't be too happy if you're late on your first day." Kagome immediately sit up causing Youko to fall onto the ground.

"Did you say my trainer was going to be mad if I was late? Oh…I'm so sorry Youko. Are you okay?" Youko seems to be fine except for a bump on his head.

"I'm fine mommy! So many birds!" Kagome stare at him and then start to giggle.

Coming back into himself he rubs his head and stares dumbly at Kagome.

"What's so funny Princess?" This only made Kagome laugh harder.

"You…hahaha!!!" Kagome was now rolling on the floor, tears of laughter roll down her cheeks.

"Well, you better hurry and changed, your trainer won't be happy if you're late." Youko call Ryoko in to help Kagome change and left.

After Kagome finished getting dress, Ryoko led her to the dojo.

"Are you okay Kagome? You look a bit nervous."

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry." Kagome gave Ryoko a smile.

"Your trainer does look intimidating. He's always quiet and people say he's really strong and fast too." 

"Yeah, I've heard." Kagome knew too well what's it like to face him in a battle.

 "Ok, this is the dojo, I have to go now. I'll be back to get you after your lesson end."

Kagome take a deep breath and enter the room. Inside was fill with all sort of weapon imaginable and in the center of the room stood her trainer. 

"So you finally came, shall we begin your training now?" he asks her.

"Yes, I think it would be best if we start now. After all, I don't want to keep the Lord of the Western Lands waiting for me." replied Kagome and then they begin the training. 

A/N: Ok, this chapter was just to clear up the mystery of who the mysterious person is. I updated sooner because I received so many reviews for just this one chapter and I'm in a very good mood. One more reason is I don't want Km (one of the reviewer) to get her arrows and shoot me. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. The more I get the more I'll update so start sending them in. Ja Ne! ^_^  


	6. Training and a Little Surprise for Youko

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. does not belong to me.

A/N: Hey lovely readers, I'm back with another chapter for you. Ok, a reviewer wanted to know what Youko look like so I'll explain it now. He has long silver hair that comes down to his back but unlike Sesshoumaru's or Inuyasha's hair, his is dark silver. He has blue eyes that look a lot like the ocean up close, a tail, he's only a little shorter then Sesshoumaru, and he like to wear a white kimono with falling rose petals on it. Like Sesshoumaru, Youko is mistaken to be girl at first glance. Definitely a bishounen if you ask me. Does that clear things up a little? Here's the next chapter.

Ch. 6 Training and a Surprise for Youko

Sesshoumaru took two swords from a racket and throw one to Kagome. She caught it and waits patiently for his instruction.

"First things first, do you know how to use a sword?" Sesshoumaru ask not even glancing at her. 

"No, not really, I've hold one before but I've never actually use it for battle." Kagome was scared and anyone who looks at her could tell.

"Fine then, we shall start from step one. Now hold your sword out in front of you and do as I do." Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to get ready and then start to move. 

Kagome tried to copy how he moves but could not do it as gracefully as he could.

_'Wow, how does he move like that? I'm suppose the girl here.' _ The thought made her chuckle.

After learning to use a sword, Sesshoumaru teach Kagome how to use some of her youkai abilities. 

"Concentrate on your energy. Visualize yourself hitting the target with it then let it loose." Kagome raise her hand and aim it at the target, then doing as Sesshoumaru had instructed, she sent out a mist that froze the target and everything around it. 

"Wow! Did I do that?" Kagome ask, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes you did, and quite well for a first timer. Now use everything I've taught you and try to hit me." Sesshoumaru said moving into a battle stand.

"Um...ok...Ouch!" Kagome was knock to the ground by Sesshoumaru.

"I wasn't ready." Kagome stand up and charge at Sesshoumaru but he manages to dodge it.

"Common, you can do better then that." 

Kagome swipe at left and then right but Sesshoumaru dodge all of it. Sesshoumaru was just playing around with her and she knows it. Thinking of a plan, Kagome pretend to shoot the mist at Sesshoumaru and as she expected, he moved to the right. Kagome quickly kick him on the side but lost her balance and fell bringing him down with her. 

At that very moment, Youko just happens to walk in. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Youko was blushing like mad and he hurried out of the room.

"Wait! Youko! It's not what it look like." Kagome yell after him but he was too shock to hear anything.

"If you're finish talking, would you mind getting off of me?" Sesshoumaru said poking Kagome.

Kagome blush a deep crimson and got off him. 

"Sorry, I was trying to kick you but I lost balance."

"I figured just as much, we will end the lesson here. Come back tomorrow and don't be late again." Sesshoumaru stated and walk out of the dojo.

_'How embarrassing, I can't believe I did that. He is pretty cute though. Wait, what am I talking about, he's Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted killer. Poor Youko, he has to walk in at that very moment.'_

Kagome met up with Ryoko outside the dojo and the two walked back to Kagome's room.

"So how did it go Kagome?" Ryoko ask.

"I'd don't want to talk about it."

A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. It's 12:30 in the morning and it's a school night too. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review. Ja ne


	7. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Hello fabulous readers, sorry it took so long to update. I can make it up to you. My brother just got me a new scanner so if you want to know what Youko look like in person then just tell me your email address in your review and I'll send you his picture. I'm not the best artist in the world but the picture turned out pretty good, anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Ch.7 Meeting Old Friends  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome? Did you make her mad again?" Shippou was constantly asking where Kagome is and it's starting to annoy Inuyasha.  
  
"LISTEN TWERP! IF I KNEW WHERE SHE IS THEN WE WOULDN'T BE LOOKING FOR HER NOW WOULD WE!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. Yelling will not help us find Kagome, it will just slow us down." Miroku stated calmly.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you smell Kagome's scent anywhere?" Sango ask while she slaps Miroku's hand away from a certain area.  
  
"No, it's like she just disappeared."  
  
"Maybe she just went back to her time for a while."  
  
"No, I didn't smell her scent near the well. Come to think of it, I did smell her on a demon not too long ago. If we hurry, I think I can find it." Inuyasha increases his speed and was soon out of sight.  
  
"Kirara" The fire cat leap out of Sango's arms and transform. Sango hop on its back, Miroku and Shippou did the same.  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Kagome was in the garden training with Sesshoumaru when Youko came and decided to help too.  
  
"You're becoming quite the fighter princess. If you keep this up, even Sesshoumaru can't beat you." Youko joke, earning a glare from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why are you here Youko? You'd usually be somewhere outside the castle right now." It's been two week since Kagome arrived at the castle and the only time she would see Youko is at dinner. Ryoko told her that he's very serious when it come to his job as guardian of the castle and spend most of his time patrolling the area around it.  
  
"I am here to help you improve your demonic powers. Sesshoumaru cannot teach you that for he is an Inu youkai and you are a wolf." Kagome nods and he continue. "Have you learned to control any of your powers yet?"  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru did teach me how to use a weird mist that turns everything in its path into ice. That's the only power I've learned so far."  
  
"Could you give me a demonstration of your power on that tree?" Youko and Sesshoumaru step back to give Kagome some space for her attack.  
  
"Um, sure, I'll try." Kagome was about to shoot the mist but Ryoko ran in and interrupted her.  
  
"I'm so sorry for interrupting but there is a hanyou outside demanding to see someone, judging by his description, Princess Kagome. He threatens to destroy the castle if he does not see you immediately."  
  
"I better tale care of this, its best that you two stay here." Youko said looking nervously at Sesshoumaru and rush off.  
  
"What does the hanyou look like Ryoko?" 'Although I have a pretty good idea who it is by the way Sesshoumaru is growling.'  
  
"He has golden eyes, white hair, two dog ears on the top of his head, and he was dress in red. Come to think of it, he looks kinda like Sesshoumaru- sama." Both girls are now staring at Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"He is my half brother, his name is Inuyasha. Although he is only a hanyou, he could cause great destruction with his sword. It would be safer for you two if you go back inside. When everything is safe, either I or Youko will come and get you." Sesshoumaru stated then dash off on the direction Youko went.  
  
"Ryoko, you go inside. I'll follow them."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama just told us to stay inside. Besides, what if you get hurt or something? That hanyou looks really powerful."  
  
"I know Ryoko but he's here to see me and I'm sure he won't go away until he does. Besides, he won't hurt me, or at least he didn't." Kagome gave Ryoko a reassuring smile and run after Sesshoumaru and Youko.  
  
Kagome ran at top speed and soon arrived at her destined place. She conceals herself behind some trees as she observed Inuyasha, Youko, and Sesshoumaru closely. Something wasn't right, she doesn't know what it is but she just knows that something is wrong.  
  
"Leave this place at once and we will not hurt you." Youko warned.  
  
"You couldn't if you try. I'll take both of ya on if I have to." Inuyasha hop into a fighting stance.  
  
Kagome quickly scan the area, she still has that funny feeing inside her. Something just didn't look right. Deciding it was nothing, she quit searching.  
  
"You fool, do you really think you can defeat us. You don't even have the Tetsusaiga with you." Sesshoumaru said drawing his sword.  
  
'There's something different about Inuyasha. He acts kinda different.'  
  
She was snap out of her thoughts when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru charge at each other. Unlike their other fight, no one has the upper hand. They just keep dodging each other. She didn't know Inuyasha was fast enough to dodge Sesshoumaru's attacks, he's too slow to do that. Her eyes went wide as she saw something. Right there, inside Inuyasha's right pocket that was hidden from view was the almost full Shikon no Tama.  
  
'Only one person can have that much jewel shards.'  
  
A/N: Aren't I evil. But I'm sure most of you already know who it is. Anyway, I decided to extend the voting days. You get to vote for 3 more chapters until I close it. Don't forget to ask for Youko's picture and review. Until next time.  
  
*~*Light Phoenix*~* 


	8. Meeting Old Friends II I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation and couldn't write, all I could do was go online for a little while. I tried to leave a note for all of you but I couldn't post it for some reason. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay and I hope you will forgive me. Votes are still open and I still have Youko's picture, if anyone want it. Here's the long awaited chapter.  

Ch.8 Meeting Old Friends II

_'Naraku'_

Kagome try to calm herself as she continues to watch the battle in front of her. Sesshoumaru and Naraku seem to have the same amount of damages and neither was winning. Youko was just watching the battle for Sesshoumaru told him not to interfere. 

_'I can't just sit here and watch, I've got to help them somehow, but how?' _

Kagome's thought were interrupted once again as Sesshoumaru receive a deep slash from his right shoulder to the side of his chest. Blood sprung out from the wound as Sesshoumaru was knock back into a nearby tree. 

"Sesshoumaru let me help you!" yell Youko, worries shown clearly on his face.

"No, stay away, this is my battle." Sesshoumaru said as he got up on his feet again. "Tell me, how did your skills improve so drastically over the last few months, Naraku?"

"Very observant Lord Sesshoumaru, you are correct, I am Naraku. I am here for the princess that possesses the power to see the Shikon Shards…" a sinister smirk crept onto his face "and make her my mate."

"EEWWW!!!" Kagome screamed before she can stop herself. Realizing what she did, Kagome covered her mouth but it was too late. All eyes were on her now. 

"Princess Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you were inside with Ryoko." ask a confuse Youko.

Knowing she can't hide any longer, Kagome slowly step out from behind the trees that conceal her form.   

"Sorry, I know I was suppose to be inside but I couldn't just let you two fight alone against Inuyasha, well Naraku." 

"Even so, I told you to stay inside. You are not strong enough to fight Naraku." Sesshoumaru scold.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Stay inside and do nothing while my friends are in danger?" Kagome shot back.   

"I'd rather you do that then be out here. What if something happens to you? You're not strong enough to defend yourself yet." Youko, Kagome, and even Naraku were a little taken back at Sesshoumaru's sudden outburst.  

"Stay here with Youko; I have to finish this fight." Sesshoumaru said at last, breaking the awkward silence. 

Not far away from the battle Inuyasha and the others were still trying to look for Kagome

"Inuyasha, did you find Kagome's scent yet?" Sango ask just as Kirara flew closer to the ground.

"No, but I've found the scent of that demon I saw the other day. It's not far from here, if we hurry, we can make it there in less then 30 minutes. 

"Then let's go." Kirara took off high into the sky again and fly toward the direction Inuyasha was heading to.

About 20 minutes later, Inuyasha stop at a tall cliff just above the battlefield. He looks around and his gaze finally stop at another who looks just like him. Anger boils throughout his body as he pull a transform Tetsusaiga out of its sheath charge.

"KAZE NO KIZU" Inuyasha yell as he aim for the scar in between the winds. (Did I spell that right?)

A smirk form on Inuyasha's lips as the blade cut through Narakus body, splitting him in half. 

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome ask as she takes step forward. 

"What have you done with Kagome? And don't you even try to lye to me, I smelt her on you when you were at the village." Inuyasha said as grip the Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand, ready to strike if necessary.

"Listen to me Inuyasha, I am Kagome. During the night of my birthday, I changed into what you see now, a wolf demon." Kagome explain just as the others arrive at the scene. 

"What's going on here?" ask Miroku as he got off of Kirara. 

"This demon says she's Kagome, what a liar, she doesn't even smell like Kagome and she's hanging around with my brother!" 

"Are you really Kagome?" ask a curious kitsune that's still on Kirara.

"Of course I am, you know I would never lye to you, Shippou." Kagome flash him one of her warm smile that made the kitsunes heart melt.  

"YOU REALLY ARE KAGOME!!!" Kagome giggle as she caught a ball of fur coming toward her.

"I miss you so much Kagome, it's not the same without you around." Shippou cried as he hug Kagome tighter.

"I miss you too Shippou, I miss everyone, even Inuyasha." Kagome ruffle the young cub's hair as she stares at all her friends.

Distracted by the happy reunion, nobody has taken notice that there was a glow deep inside Naraku's body.

A/N: I know, I know, it's a crappy way to end a chapter but I had no choice. I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review, constructive criticisms are welcome too. Votes are still open and Youko's picture is still sitting happily on my desk if anyone wants to take a look at him. 

*~*Silver*~*


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Just a little author's note here people, sorry to everyone who wanted a new chapter. I just wanted to post the current result for the pairing thing. Well, here's what I got so far.  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 38  
  
Youko/Kagome: 10  
  
Kouga/Kagome: 3  
  
Well by the look of things, Sess/kag is definitely winning. If you're a Youko or Kouga fan, you gotta hurry and vote now before it's too late. Sorry if I haven't put Kouga in but he'll be soon, I promise. One more thing before I go, does anyone want this story to have a lemon in the later chapter? One of the reviewers told me that I should make a lemon so I was just wondering if anyone else wants a lemon. That's all for now, I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Ja ne!  
  
*~*Silver Phoenix*~* 


End file.
